


Little Warm in the Heart

by Brigdh



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M, Pining, Voyeurism, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/pseuds/Brigdh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuzuki watches Hisoka during a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Warm in the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the springkink prompt, 'Voyeurism: "When you gonna love you as much as I do"'.

The winter weather made the diner seem cozy, like a warm hand on a cold day, but Tsuzuki was mostly just glad that he didn't have to be outside. It was much nicer in here. There was cheap, day-old pie and a waitress who called him dear and kept bringing by more coffees, who already knew that Tsuzuki liked his light and sweet and that Hisoka wanted it black. Besides, any restless spirits haunting the hotel across the street could be seen as clearly through the diner's huge window as from the sidewalk, which was buried under several inches of the crunchy grey slush that snow turned into after it fell on Nagasaki.

Tsuzuki stared out of the window, pretending to watch the hotel, but nothing had changed in seven hours, except to get darker. The sun had set early, and the bitter wind left behind by the snowstorm had driven everyone home. Well, everyone who could go home. The only ones left were the workers: the doorman, the waitress, Tsuzuki, and Hisoka. Earlier Hisoka had been bored enough to have long conversations about nothing, not even protesting that it was a waste of time, but now he was silent, frowning slightly in thought, and Tsuzuki didn't want to bother him.

The darkness outside contrasted just enough with the lights of the diner to make the window work as a mirror; a faint, watercolored one, sure, but it was good enough for Tsuzuki to watch Hisoka. Hisoka was also staring out of the window, though, Tsuzuki supposed, he was probably actually watching the hotel like they were supposed to. It made his reflection look like it was staring at himself, and Tsuzuki felt sneaky for spying on them, but he held himself very still and didn't look away, even though he knew better. Hisoka had one hand under his chin, the other crossed on the table in front of him. His heavy winter coat was draped around his shoulders, and the fur around the hood stirred softly when he breathed out. His hair was the brightest thing in the whole window; the gold strands in it caught the light and glowed like live wires. His eyes, in contrast, were mostly shadow; Tsuzuki wasn't sure if they were even open.

He turned his head a little, just enough to peek at Hisoka directly, and found that they were open, though heavy-lidded, as though Hisoka was so bored he might fall asleep sitting up. Hisoka must have caught Tsuzuki's amusement, because he glanced at him suspiciously. "What are you looking at?"

"The hotel, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki said, letting his voice sound surprised and a little hurt. "That's all we're waiting for, right?"

Hisoka grunted, clearly disbelieving but willing to let it pass. Tsuzuki let himself stare a moment longer, thinking that winter suited Hisoka- it made his eyes look greener, his skin less pale- before he took a too-big swallow of hot coffee so the burn would distract him.


End file.
